It's Love
by Turbotail88
Summary: Twenty AU drabbles centred around Ymir, Krista and looooove. Very fluffy, sickeningly so. I warned ya! T for suggestive themes and cursing. Inspired by various songs Ymir/Krista
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:

1. Shingeki no Kyojin = Copyright of Isayama

2. Song: 'The Way I Am' belongs to Ingrid Michaelson

I suggest you listen to the song if you wanna feel the love. It's 2 minutes long, and it's very straightforward and simple. Enjoy.

x

**(1)** _If you were falling, then I would catch you_

"Ahh! Ymir!"

"Whoa, Krista!"

Krista waved her arms around to balance herself on the bench but couldn't support herself. She tumbled down, shutting her eyes tightly. She awaited a painful fall, but instead heard a grunt instead of her bones cracking. She was held against something warm and strong... or rather, some_one_.

Krista opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with Ymir's disgruntled expression. They were both on the ground, Krista on top of Ymir. It was supposed to be a peaceful walk, but Krista just _had _to walk on the back of a park bench. Krista smiled sheepishly at Ymir's glare.

"Get off," Ymir muttered in annoyance.

Krista complied and pushed herself up on her hands. However, her coat got stuck under her knee when she tried to get up and she tripped on Ymir again. They both groaned when their foreheads collided. Ymir grit her teeth and shut her eyes tightly.

"Never mind.." she croaked.

Krista giggled and intertwined their hands, resting against Ymir.

x

**(2)** _You need a light? I'd find a match_

"Did you find it yet?"

"No."

"...did you find it now?"

"No!"

"..."

"..."

"...did you-"

"No! Goddamn it, Krista, _no_, I did not find the rat! If you would just stop- great, the flashlight's not working anymore. Damn thing..."

Ymir grumbled to herself as she smacked the torch on the kitchen floor. She was peeking into a mouse hole, trying to find the rodent that had been plaguing Krista's apartment for days. It was quite difficult, since the rat appeared to have intelligence and would not come out for the bait. But with the only source of portable light dead, it would be near impossible to find it now.

"Oh! I think I have some matches in the the drawers! One second," Krista declared. She stumbled to her feet and walked over to the counter. She pulled out a drawer and rummaged through it before pulling out a little matchbox. Grinning triumphantly, she knelt next to the brunette and presented the box to her.

"Here!" she chirped.

Ymir rolled her eyes but took the matchbox, thanking her quietly. She pulled out a match and swiped it across the side of the box. Instantly, the head lit up in flame. She slowly extended her arm into the mouse hole and used the match to see what was in there.

Krista watched with curiosity as Ymir's face paled drastically and she pulled her arm out quickly. She shook the match to turn it off.

"What's wrong, darling?" Krista asked worriedly.

Ymir shook her head and swallowed nervously, putting a hand to her neck.

"Your little rat problem just multiplied... several times," Ymir answered with a strained laugh.

Krista fainted.

x

**(3)** _'cause I.. love the way you say good morning_

The sun peeked through the blinds and roused the occupants of the room. It was the early morning, the lazy time of the day and for some the most dreaded time. However, for these two, it was a time of murmurs and lighthearted teasing.

They rested bare under the sheets, legs tangled and bodies close. Krista smiled warmly when Ymir pushed a lock of hair behind her ear gently, sliding her palm to cup her face. Krista in turn slid closer and pressed her lips to her forehead. Ymir chuckled and pulled her tightly, resting their foreheads together and closing her eyes.

"G'morning," she greeted quietly, lovingly.

Krista giggled, closing her eyes as well.

"Good morning," she returned equally.

x

**(4)** _and you... take me the way I am_

Different. Weird. Mean. Outcast.

Ymir was everything and nothing at the same time. She was all the horrible names under the sun, and none of the good ones. She was cruel, merciless, harsh, rude, destructive... _she _was kind, helpful, gentle, polite and constructive.. yet _she _stuck by her, guiding her, helping her, loving her.

Krista pushed past the doubt, fear, pain and grasped her heart, holding it close to her own. She took her the way she was, sarcastic remarks, blunt disposition and all, never leaving her side. She ignored the words and whispers of others, preferring her own judgment to the poor opinion of others. Ymir didn't know what Krista saw in her, or why she stayed, but she wasn't letting her go without a fight.

x

**(5)** _If you are chilly, here, take my sweater_

Ymir grunted when the icy wind blew against her figure. It was most likely below zero, but she hadn't had the time to pick up a coat or at the very least a sweater because Krista said it was _urgent_ and she needed her _right now_.

Turns out, she just wanted to talk about some stupid fight she had with her parents. Outside. In the cold. On the freakin' balcony. Krista stopped talking when she heard Ymir grunt and gasped, hands to her mouth.

"I'm so, so sorry," she rambled, "I totally forgot that it's cold and I called you out here and I said it was urgent but I didn't think you'd take it seriously and... oh, here." She pulled off her large sweater and wrapped it around Ymir's frame. It was something she usually wore on errands when it was too hot for a coat and she was in a hurry.

It fit Ymir and the brunette sighed in relief. She gave a small, imperceptible smile, and Krista shivered but returned the smile with one of her own. Ymir rolled her eyes and pulled the blonde onto her lap. She wrapped the coat around the both of them and tucked Krista under her chin.

"Just shut up, will you?"

x

**(6)** _Your head is achy? I'll make it better_

Krista groaned in pain, hand to her head. She was currently facing the _worst _headache of her life. It was the result of staying up too late, stressing over her exams and skipping breakfast to study. Never again would she ever attempt something as stupid as that. She could already hear Ymir laughing at her, mocking her for her dumb choices.

The thought of the brunette made her blush slightly, since, technically, she was the cause of her almost-all-nighter. She shook it off, however, since she needed to concentrate on the paragraph she had tried to read for the tenth time. She pressed her palms to her eyes and leaned forward heavily on her elbows. This just wasn't working out..!

Warm, calloused hands came down on her shoulders and kneaded them gently. Krista smiled behind her palms and closed her eyes, leaning back. She felt the stress melt, the pain ebb away, the tension drain... her headache persisted, however.

A mouth pressed itself to her ear, and Krista had to force down a shiver. "Something wrong?" Ymir's husky voice asked.

"Headache.." Krista answered tiredly.

Ymir straightened and pulled up a chair beside her. The librarian protested at the screech but a glare from the brunette made her pale and turn away. She raised her hands and stroked Krista's hair, threading her fingers through them. She massaged her scalp and the blonde nearly moaned in pleasure; it felt that good.

Her headache slowly subsided until it remained a dull memory. Krista opened her eyes and smiled warmly, causing Ymir to blush slightly.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing. The last thing I needed was you coming home with a temper and attitude problem."

Krista shook her head in amusement and returned to her textbook, wondering how she could repay Ymir.

x

**(7)** _'cause I... love the way you call me baby_

"What did you just ask me?"

"Pet names, Ymir! Sasha and Mikasa have them, so why don't we?"

"First, I doubt 'potato girl' is a term of endearment. Second, that's just dumb. Third, no."

"But.. that's not even a valid argument!"

"It is to me."

"You're so mean, Ymir!"

"Baby, that's just how I am."

"..."

"What?"

"You called me baby.."

Ymir laughed and put an arm around Krista, pressing her nose to her temple. Krista flushed and crossed her arms. She was pouting, and it only made her laugh harder.

"Ahahah you're so cute when you're embarrassed! Marry me, baby."

"Y-Ymir!"

x

**(8)** _and you... take me the way I am._

Krista was loved by many, that much she knew. She was also secretly envied by many. That, too, she knew. But what she knew and was made aware of every day, was that there was one person who hated and loved her all the same. That person was Ymir, who, though she loved the little blonde with all her heart, could absolutely not tolerate her unconditional selflessness. It was absurd, ridiculous and naive. It would only end in misery, was what she said.

Yet, Ymir stayed with her, sometimes helping her in her tasks.

It made Krista wonder to what point Ymir would sacrifice in her name. She'd already tore off a huge chunk of her personality to be with her, so what was left? What else would she do? Did it even matter?

Krista knew they loved each other because of who they were and what they stood for. They accepted their faults and their qualities and learned to live with them.

In the end, it didn't matter how much they disagreed on their philosophies. What mattered was that they were together and they coexisted peacefully.

Ymir took, Krista gave. Ymir pushed, Krista pulled.

It was a balance, a harmony, a chord, a form of symbiosis.

It was love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, baby.

For some reason, there are some people who have followed this story and I thought: 'what the hell, why not?!' so I decided to thank you guys and everyone who read/favourited/reviewed this story with another six AU drabbles. (I got lazy by number 6 sorry guys xD)

Again, the song is by Ingrid Michaelson and is called 'You and I'... it's just so.. sigh.. lovely. The lyrics are not strictly in order, because I used select passages for select drabbles.

Also, in case you are wondering, the stories could be connected to each other, but they aren't in chronological order if they were.

Enjoy!

x

**(1) **_Don't you worry, there my honey, we might not have any money, but we've got our love to pay the bills_

Ymir came home after another stressful day at work. She had lashed out at another co-worker again, but, _damn it_, it wasn't her fault! If Connie was too weak to work in a factory then he had no business telling her what to do and calling her a hag after she set him straight!

She closed the door behind her and sighed at the stack of bills on the table. There was never any money to go around, the latest depression was tearing the country apart. She flicked the stove on and placed a a kettle on top. It seemed like Krista wasn't home at the moment... maybe she could hide the bills from her.

Krista tended to overstress these kinds of things and Ymir hated it when she did that. She was on a hunt for a job, but she always came home empty, because no one wanted to hire a girl who could get pregnant and leech money.

Ymir supposed she was lucky, since she managed to get by her employer with her masculine features and strength. But who knows? Maybe after Connie snitched on her, she would have to look for another job.

She grumbled to herself and removed the kettle from the stove, pouring hot water into her mug. She placed a teabag in the mug and once her beverage was heavy enough, threw the herbs in the trash bin. She took one look at the scattered letters from impatient billing companies and swiped them all to the floor. She kicked them under the rug at the sink and plopped down at the chair, hands curled around her mug.

Just then, the door opened, and Krista walked in, face sagging in disappointment from another failure. However, one look at Ymir caused her expression to brighten considerably, and she skipped to the brunette, arms around her shoulders.

"Hey.." she whispered against her tanned neck.

Ymir turned her head to press a kiss to her temple. "Hey. So, how did it go?"

Krista sighed and pulled back, sitting on a chair beside Ymir. She laid her head on Ymir's shoulder as the taller girl sipped from her mug.

"Horrible. Someone got hired as soon as I walked out of the office, then when I tried to hail a cab, they passed by me and I got soaked. I don't think I made a very good impression at my interview..."

The brunette sighed and put her mug down. "Just stop, will you? I make enough to support us, so you don't need to look for a job, especially not during these times.."

"But, Ymir! I want to help support us and a family.."

"No. We already talked about this."

"I know, but, if I get a job, then maybe-"

"Krista, aren't I enough for you?"

"O-of course you are, Ymir! I love you, you know that!"

"Then stop asking for more people to love, and focus on me. I need some lovin', you know." Ymir winked at her and snaked her arm around her shoulder.

Krista blushed but snuggled against her lover. She was so warm and so lovely. Absolutely... blissful.

"So, Ymir, where did you hide the bills this time?"

**(2) **_maybe I think you're cute and funny_

Ymir made faces at random intervals, between the amused shrieking and laughs. A child was sat in a high chair, tears and baby food dry on his face. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. The only differences between him and his birth mother were that he was male and chubby. He laughed and yelled and clapped at Ymir's funny facial expressions.

Suddenly, she heard giggles behind her and whirled around. Krista leaned against the kitchen doorframe, wearing one of her old shirts and boxers. She looked as though she had just rolled out of bed, which was most likely the case, despite it being noon.

Ymir rolled her eyes at the giggles and scowled. "What is it?"

Krista put a hand to her mouth. "You looked so funny! At least, from what I saw from the reflection on the cupboard's cabinet."

"Shut up, I was doing this for you," Ymir retorted.

"Aww... Ymir..." she cooed.

"Quit it."

"That's so sweet of you, honey. Look, even little Alphonse is admiring you."

"You're just making this up, so stop. Honestly..."

Krista laughed at Ymir's blush and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You're so cute."

**(3) **_maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean_

They sat next to each other, looking at over at the bunnies they were assigned to care for. It was a biology project to observe and evaluate a rabbit's natural routine and habits in different environments. So far, the experiment had been successful, since many rabbits adjusted to their new homes with varied attitudes.

Ymir decided to go over Krista's house because she was bored, and since she couldn't leave Ymir Jr. behind (Krista had rolled her eyes at the name), she decided to bring it with her. She was unsure of its gender as of yet, because she would rather not touch something cute and fluffy thank you very much.

Krista had the brilliant idea of placing both subjects in one pen and Ymir shrugged, agreeing with her. Where was the harm in that? However, when the two left to grab something to eat, it only took that much time for the rabbits to... get acquainted.

When Ymir glanced over the pen, she barked out a laugh and set her food down. "Look, Krista! They're fucking!"

Krista gasped, rushing over. She blushed and covered her eyes. "Ymir... we can't watch, that's just rude. And you can't just call that... whatever you said! That's so crude! Professor Hanji said the correct term is 'mating'."

"Pfft... as if what they're doing is 'mating'. I guess mine's a guy if yours is a girl."

"Not necessairily, I mean... lovers can be girls too, right?"

"Of course... hey, I think those two have a great idea. Why don't we 'experiment' and see if we can last as long as them?"

Ymir pressed her lips to Krista's to muffle her answer, smiling at the surprised squeak. Krista closed her eyes and blew air through her nose, following Ymir's lead onto the couch.

**(4) **_well, you might be a bit confused, and you might be a __little __bit bruised_

"What just happened Ymir?" Krista asked tiredly, pressing an ice pack to the girl's cheek.

"I kicked Reiner's fat ass, that's what," Ymir grumbled and gripped her knees. Krista pulled back and rested on her knees, glaring at Ymir.

"Why?!"

"...just 'cause."

"C'mon, Ymir, your face is bruised and I just walked in on Reiner cussing like a sailor with a bloody nose! There must be another reason other than 'just 'cause'!"

"Fine! That ass was talking to Bertholdt about taking you out on a date and I got pissed. Happy?"

"You were jealous?"

"NO!"

Krista smiled warmly. She was totally jealous.

**(5) **_but, baby, how we spoon like no one else..._

Ymir shifted, arms flailing beside her. She was searching for warmth, but when she felt nothing, she sighed and turned on her side. Krista watched from the doorway and giggled, tiptoeing to the bed. She leaned down and kissed Ymir's forehead. She walked around to the other side of the bed and scooted next to the brunette. Immediately, she was pulled into a warm chest with just the minimal amount of breasts. A set of legs folded behind hers and her head was tucked securely under a chin.

Krista sighed and placed her hands on the arms around her stomach.

**(6) **_so, I will help you read those books, if you will soothe my worried looks_

Ymir banged her head against her desk for the tenth time, cursing her teacher to the deepest pits of hell. She just had to ask for extra credit, didn't she? Now she was stuck reading four thick novels and making reports on each and every single one of them for the end of the semestre... which was in three weeks. Coupled with her other classes, this would be near impossible to finish.

Krista entered her room worriedly when she heard the bang again. She had come over Ymir's apartment because it was much quieter than her rowdy home, and thus easier to study for finals. In her hands were two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. She one down beside Ymir's head and leaned against her desk.

"Ymir?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"'m fine.."

"Then why are you banging your head against the desk?"

"Because Keith is a sadistic moron and expects me to finish four books reports by the end of the month."

"Well, I could always help you, you know. I've already read 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and 'The Chrysalids', so that's half already done!"

Ymir lifted her head, expression blank but eyes warm.

"...really? You'd help me?"

"Of course, Ymir. I love you, I'd do anything for you."

"...love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, guys... _just _because you follow this story does not, in any way, mean that I will continue- you know what screw it here's part 3 ._.

But that's it! I'm not continuing this you guys xD

...

Yeah.

I'll be using three songs for this, because I couldn't decide between them. Big thanks to CanaanAlphardForever for suggesting these to me when I asked! If you guys have any requests I'm willing to take them :D

Jenny by Studio Killers **(1), (2), (3)**

Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie **(4) **

Breathless by Shayne Ward **(5), (6)**

Enjoy!

x

**(1) **_Jenny, darling, you're my best friend, I've been doing bad things that you don't know about_

Krista bit her lip as she watched Ymir change in front of her. They were both cramped in a changing room in a clothing store, since the other rooms were packed. Ymir said she didn't mind stripping in front of Krista, but the blonde had nearly swooned when Ymir lifted the hem of her shirt.

Without turning around, Ymir smirked and pulled the turtleneck over her head. "Enjoying the view?"

Krista gasped, face red, and faced the wall, clutching her elbows. "S-shut up!" She ignored the heat from her face as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down. Ymir turned around and allowed her eyes to roam over Krista's body.

"Don't worry, I sure am," she replied, winking.

**(2) **_Stealing your stuff now and then, nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me_

Ymir raised an eyebrow at the stack of shirts under the bed. She looked up at Krista, who blushed and fidgeted at her amused gaze. The brunette pulled the stack from under the bed and her eyes widened in recognition.

"These... these have been missing from my wardrobe for weeks! Krista, how long has this been going on?"

"Well, you see, I... um, I don't know how to explain this..."

**(3) **_I wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead_

Her arms caged her against the lockers behind her, and Krista could do nothing but watch as her best friend leaned in to brush her lips gently against her own. The blonde blushed and pulled away in disbelief.

"Krista.." Ymir whispered, leaning in. Her eyes were hooded, brown orbs darkening with emotion. The blonde gulped and inhaled a shuddering breath.

"Ymir.. what are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

Suddenly, Ymir's eyes snapped open and she regained her blank expression. Krista watched the pain flicker in her friend's irises before she turned her head. The brunette withdrew her arms to her sides and walked away silently.

The blonde trembled, hand clutched to her heart. She shook her head and ran to Ymir, pulling her arm. Ymir looked down in annoyance but changed her expression to shock when Krista yanked her down for a deep kiss.

"Jerk.. but you're my jerk," Krista murmured. Ymir smirked and pulled the blonde against her.

**(4) **_So brown eyes I hold you near, 'cause you're the only song I want to hear_

The blonde put a hand to Ymir's cheek and leaned in, lips tracing across the line of freckles. The brunette twitched in her sleep but smiled. Krista grinned and slid her hand to her jaw to tilt her head up. She placed her lips over hers and moved them gently. When she felt no response, she frowned and pushed harder.

Ymir's lips opened slightly and formed a smirk. Krista growled and sat back when Ymir refused to open her eyes. She pinched Ymir's cheeks and giggled when the brunette slowly opened her brown eyes in annoyance. Her eyes were narrowed and glassy yet playful.

Ymir gingerly took Krista's hand and traced her lips over it. She kissed each knuckle before sitting up and sliding a hand into blonde locks. Krista smiled into the kiss and allowed herself to fall back on the pillows.

**(5) **_You leave me breathless, you're everything good in my life_

Ymir ran down the hall, tripping and falling flat on her face. She pushed herself up and resumed her sprint. She pushed students aside and smacked a teacher's hand away when it reached for her. Finally, she reached her destination and pushed the door open, chest heaving. Inside sat Krista, ice pack to her head and lips pulled into a shaky smile.

"What happened?" the brunette asked loudly, stomping over to the blonde.

Krista laughed and waved her hand in a dismissing fashion. "Nothing, really... Sasha dropped me in gym class and-"

"Where is she? I'm gonna kick her ass!"

"No, Ymir, stop! It was my fault... I forgot to warn her about the routine and she panicked when it was her turn."

Ymir pursed her lips but sighed. She sat next to the blonde on the bed and put her arm around her shoulders. Krista smiled and leaned against her, nose pressed to the junction of her shoulder. Ymir pressed a kiss to her head and leaned back. She pulled the blonde against her gingerly and Krista closed her eyes as she listened to Ymir's quickened heartbeat.

"Your heart's beating really fast," the blonde commented, "and you sound like you have a hard time breathing."

Ymir rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, but it's not 'cause I ran here."

Krista lifted her head and tilted it. "Huh? Then why?"

The brunette smirked and leaned in to Krista's ear. "You."

**(6) **_And if our love was a story book, we would meet on the very first page_

Ymir sighed when Alphonse cried and cried and _cried. _The child did not know when to shut up, and Krista, the baby genius, left to buy groceries that they needed.

The brunette picked the toddler up and sniffed his rear, sighing in relief. His eyes were shut tight as he exerted his lungs, but his tears stopped streaming. She held the baby to her chest, arms in the position Krista taught her, and gently rocked the baby back and forth.

"There, there," she soothed forcefully, teeth clenched, "I'm here for you."

Alphonse sniffled and stopped screaming, but yawned instead and proceeded to cry again. Ymir groaned and closed her eyes in annoyance. Now he was tired, and they had no milk to put him to sleep. He refused to take a pacifier as well, so that was not an option.

Ymir walked to her and Krista's bedroom and sat against the headboard. She thudded her head against it and tried to think of a plausible solution. Simply throwing him out the window wouldn't help...

Suddenly, she remembered the times when she was a kid, when her parents used to tell her stories to quiet her tantrums. She smirked and placed Alphonse on top of her, face to face.

"Shut up, brat, the great Ymir is gonna tell you a story so you better listen."

The blond boy blinked and his crying died down. He sniffed and giggled, reaching forward to pinch Ymir's cheeks. The brunette grit her teeth in annoyance but suffered the pain; the damn brat took after his birth mother far too much..

"Once upon a time, there was a knight. But this knight wasn't just any old knight, no, this was the strongest, bravest, most handsome and coolest knight ever... There was also a princess, but she was incredibly naive and innocent and beautiful. One day, the knight met the princess while walking in her father's castle and time seemed to stop, for when their eyes met, brown clashing with blue, a spark happened between them.

"But the knight was a girl, and there was no way the princess' father would allow them to be together, so every night after training, the two would meet in the princess' bedroom for uhh.. games. Yeah, games.."

Ymir weaved a story fit for royalty through her expansive imagination. Little did she know, Krista had been listening since the beginning. The blonde smiled fondly as she covered her slumbering lover and child with a blanket.

What Ymir forgot to mention in her story was that the knight and the princess lived happily ever after.


End file.
